In another Life
by The-King-Alexander
Summary: after the planet was saved, Jak and Keira's relationship wasn't working out so well; the distressed hero was starting to lose hope; until a certain redhead starts to wane his interests. will he still want Keira? or will he go for someone to match his darkness? AU where Jak and Ashelin end up together instead. full of drama, romance, sex, and more. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hopeless

It's been 4 months since Jak has saved Haven city and the world from the KG, Metal head and the dark marker threat. Since then, Jak has moved back to Haven city, he wished to tie up loose ends he had with Keira but it hasn't gone so smoothly. Ever since Daxter ratted him out a few nights ago about his kiss with the Governess of Haven, Keira has been avoiding him constantly and won't return his calls. He can't say he didn't expect this but he just wish Daxter would have kept that inside. He really wanted to mend things with Keira, he thought they had something but it seems he was wrong.

The hero sighed as he looked out at the dark city from his balcony of his home. He turned away and walked back into his room; this room was fit for a noble man. He wished they didn't treat him like this, he didn't like to be held up on a pedestal; Jak was a simple man and liked simple things though, Daxter doesn't seem to mind. He grinned as he saw the Ottsel curled up on a pillow. The guy had a girlfriend and yet he chooses to sleep with him but he won't question it further. Jak sat on the edge of the bed, deep in his thoughts. He had left Keira another message and sent her another gift to forgive him but he had not gotten a message back.

He clasped his hands together tightly and sighed. He got up and walked over to the communicator. He punched in a number and held it close to his face. He heard the soft beeping of the machine as it tried to connect. The seconds dragged on as he waited for an answer. His heart leaped when he heard a click.

"Ugh who is that?" a sleepy feminine voice asked.

"Hey, it's me. Are you available?" Jak countered her question.

"Jak? It's so late, why are you calling me?" the female asked, voiced hinted with annoyance.

"I know but I can't sleep and I just need to see a friendly face again." Jak pleaded.

There was a silence, a grueling silence that seemed to drag on and on as the seconds go by.

"I should have never given you this number. Fine, meet me by the port and don't stand me up again or I will tan your hide." The female threated, but yet it was laced in a playful tone.

Jak smiled. "Alright, see you then."

Jak turned off his communicator. He looked back at Daxter, turning and writing on a small note pad on a nearby end table. He put the pen down and walked to the door, he put on his boots and out the door he went.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the port from Jak's place, even if he did live far away, with his driving skills; he can cover a lot of ground. He reached the port in very little time due to being little traffic. He parked the zoomer by the port, seeing a silhouette of a curvy female figure standing on the edge. Jak made his way over to the woman quietly. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Guess who." He mused.

The woman flinched but she placed her hands on hips and removed them from her. "It's not hard to guess."

"Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"You are hard not to identify." She turned around to face him, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're killing me Ashelin, at least humor Me." he chuckled.

Ashelin rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. "Now that's out of the way, care to tell me why you woke me up so late?"

"You said I can call you whenever I wanted to right? Well, I want to talk to a familiar face." Jak grinned.

"I'm sure you do, come on, and let's go get something to drink." Ashelin grab jak's hand and made him follow her.

She guided him to a nearby bar; it wasn't the Naughty Ottsel but a small bar called the Red Crocadog. It wasn't as popular as the Naughty Ottsel but it was a nice place to visit late at night. They walk in, seeing few people in but a slow and romantic music was playing. Ashelin sees couples in booths, snuggling their sweethearts or a woman lightly grinding on a man. She avoided looking at them further and walked to an empty booth. A waitress comes by, dressed in a revealing outfit.

"What'll it be?" she asked, shifting her hips to one side.

"I'll have a Nasty Red riding." Ashelin said coolly.

"Mm, and you sir?" The Waitress turned to Jak.

"Dangerous bite." He said, sounding quite bored.

"Mm, so is this private or public?" the Waitress asked.

"Private, I prefer no one knows we are here." Ashelin slipped the Waitress a check.

"Never heard of you." She smiled and slipped the check in her pocket.

She turned and left them, closing the curtain on their booth to hide them from prying eyes. As they waited, Ashelin turned to Jak; she leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table.

"So, what was the real reason you wanted me here?" she asked firmly.

Jak looked at her and sighed, leaning back to give himself some space between himself and her. There was a long silence, nothing but the music playing and the soft talking of the other patrons. Ashelin kept a firm look on her face, tapping her finger against the table top. The Waitress came by, setting their drinks down and leaving without a word. Jak grabbed his drink, taking a sip.

"I think I might break up with Keira."

Ashelin's ears perk up. "Why is that? Months ago you two seemed like the perfect couple."

"Yeah, but now due to something that happened in the past, Keira is jumping to conclusions. I can't blame her; there are some things I just can't control. My anger being one, but that's what I am aware of. What other things about me, am I not aware of?" Jak asked himself. Taking another sip from his drink.

Ashelin frowned, running her finger around the edge of her drink. She didn't know what to think but she can guess what he meant. She knew Daxter was going to be a problem. Ever since Jak decided to stay on their planet, he told her that it wasn't going to work out and went out with Keira instead. She understood what he meant and knew this probably wasn't going to work but she was still here for jack when he needed her; and right now, he did.

She extended her hand and touched his arm. "You are in control of yourself Jak, you said it yourself. Ever since the precursors blessed you with the light, you were given more control over your body now."

Jak looked down at his arm, and back at her. "I don't think that's going to work this time."

"Jak please, where is that confident man that I once knew? The one that completed the hero?" Ashelin furrowed her brows.

"I don't know Ash; maybe he doesn't feel too confident right now." Jak sighed.

Ashelin stared at him, frowning. He was stubborn and knew her methods for comforting him. She perked up when she thought of something. She slid closer to him, squishing herself up against him.

"Remember when we were together? That night when the place was finished? The red carpet under the moon light?" Ashelin grinned as she nudged him.

Jak smiled. "You did look beautiful in the light."

"And on top of you. You had warm hands then." She grabbed his hands and held it. "And you still do."

Ashelin brought his hand closer to her. She rubbed her face against it, getting a few chuckle from Jak. She purred and kissed his hand.

"Ashelin stop it, you're not a cat." He laughed.

"Purer purr" Ashelin stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed and tried to free his hand until Ashelin let go. She nudged him.

"Knew I could get a smile out of you." Ashelin smiled at him.

"You got me, what else do you need?" Jak asked.

"For you to get over it." Ashelin firmed her tone. "Go talk to Keira tomorrow, despite her protests, go and talk to her. Make it right."

Jak's smile disappeared. It weird him out that Ashelin was so cool about this, he knew her as someone who would take something by force if she had too but now? He's not sure what to make of it.

"And how do I do that? Her garage is always sealed with camera watching. She'll know it's me." Jak stated.

"Then I'll go and you can sneak in, I go and you can have a moment alone with her." Ashelin insisted.

"Well, I don't know, I guess that works." Jak shrugged.

"Then we'll do it. Just stay out of sight." Ashelin smiled, chugging down her drink.

* * *

**a very unpopular pairing but hey, these two deserve eachother.**

**enjoy, review, comment**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bittersweet

The next day, Ashelin took her hellcat cruiser to the stadium; she jumped off at the top of the steps and made her way to Keira's garage. It won't cease to amaze her about how Keira still works as a mechanic here. The racing had only just been put back on; she suspects she's only doing this as an excuse. She sighed and knocked on the garage door, she waited.

The door finally opens, showing a displeased Keira giving Ashelin a hard look. Ashelin ignored it and walked in, placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" Keira asked bitterly.

"I just need a word with you; I'm not looking for trouble." Ashelin stated plainly.

"Oh really, and what would this be about?" Keira turned away and continued to work on a zoomer.

Ashelin sighed. "I need your help; you are the only skilled mechanic I know."

"And what do you need my help with?" Keira asked.

"My new palace guard need their hellcat cruisers fixed. You need not build more, just fix older models." Ashelin stated plainly.

"You honestly don't expect me to fill an order that big do you? I can barely keep up with the team orders." Keira turned around, sounding very displeased.

"I know it's a large order to fill but I need you, you are the only able mechanic." Ashelin said.

Keira scoffed, and shut the hood of a zoomer. "Are you only doing this to hurt me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ashelin's tone changed from firm to confuse.

"Don't play coy, you and Jak dated for a good amount of time behind my back. And if I don't know any better, I say it's happening again." Keira's words come out with a hiss.

"Keira, that's jealousy talking. You can't blame Jak, I'm the one who pushed him into that relationship but we ended it mutually." Ashelin stepped closer to her. "Keira please, he cares about you."

Keira glared at the Governess as she stepped closer, Keira felt her anger for the tattooed lady boil in her blood. She grabbed a wrench and swung, it hit Ashelin in the face square in the face. She let out a scream as she fell to the ground, placing her hands over her face. Keira panted, her senses coming back to her.

"Ashelin…"

"Ashelin!" Jak came out from his hiding spot.

He ran over to Ashelin, cradling her in his arms. Ashelin groaned as she applied more pressure on her face to relieve the pain. Keira stood there mortified at what she did.

"Jak i-"

"What have you done?" Jak asked his voice laced with dread.

"If- I don't... it just happened. I'm sorry." Keira stepped back.

She had just harmed the Governess of Haven city, a crime punishable by death.

* * *

In the hospital, Jak, Torn, Keira and Daxter waited in the hall. Everyone was silent as doctors passed with patients, patients and visitors having idle conversations. Jak tapped his fingers on his armrest. Torn turned to him and sighed.

"Jak, she's going to be fine." Torn tried to reassure him.

"It's not that I'm worried about." Jak said in a hushed tone.

"Jak, Ashelin isn't going to press changes on Keira. She's not that cruel." Torn sighed.

"I didn't mean to do that! I was just so mad and-"

"Whoa there Keira, don't make it much worse. Wouldn't want that to be held against you in court." Daxter cut Keira off.

All conversations ceased when a doctor and approached them. They perked up.

"Is she alright?" Torn asked.

The doctor looked at his clip board. "She'll live, though taking a wench to the face sure did fracture her cheek bone enough for it to require surgery to properly put it back in place. She will need to cease any activity other than staying at home and resting."

"That can be arranged, anything else?" Torn asked.

"Yes, she wanted me to give you this before she went under." The doctor handed Torn a note.

Torn read and nodded. "Ashelin won't be pressing charges but she has suggested Keira take anger management classes."

Daxter and Torn shared a laugh, which earned them a cold look from Keira. Jak sighed with relief, he was glad Ashelin was alright and the fact that Keira wasn't going to die or be banished. He got up.

"can we see her?" Jak asked.

"yes but she is resting at the moment so don't expect any conversation." The doctor led the group to Ashelin's room.

The doctor let them in, the group poured into the room and around her bed.

"I'll give you five minutes." He said before he left.

They looked at Ashelin, she was dressed in a hospital gown, had some gauze over her right cheek but other than that; she looked like her old self. Jak took a seat by her as well as Torn. Keira stood in the corner, a bit afraid to stand by the Governess. Daxter jumped on the bed and looked her over.

"well at least she's still pretty!" Daxter laughed, earning himself a slap on the head from Jak.

"ow! Hey-"Daxter started but was cut off.

"now isn't the time to start joking around." Jak said firmly.

"I know, just want to lighten the mood up a bit, you all are so depressed." Daxter scoffed.

"we all are, but we are thankful that Ashelin isn't like her father at all." Torn budded in.

"yeah, guess she's not going to join in on patrols?" Jak asked.

"nope, looks like she's just going to stay in the throne room and just do minor things like citizen hearings and paperwork. Unlucky for Ashelin but good for the people." Torn said.

Jak had to agree with him, Ashelin wasn't one for staying at home and doing nothing. Maybe that was the reason she joined the Krimzon Guard in the first place, to get out of the palace and do something exciting. Admirable among the people when she became Governess. The moment was interrupted by the doctor.

"times up, you can come back later when she's awake." He said.

They all head out of the room with the doctor.

* * *

At the shooting Range, Tess was fixing up a gun. Daxter came in, jumping on the counter she was on.

"hey baby, how's it going?" Daxter said as she wrapped his arm around her.

"hey Daxxy, you know the same old. Fixing guns, making new ones, modifying them- the usual." She giggled.

"ah that's my girl, so where were you? I had to handle the bar on my own!" Daxter exclaimed. "I left one of the waitresses to man the bar so I could look for you."

"oh sorry honey. I had to come to the shooting range as a request." Tess pouted.

"request by whom?"

The question was answered as they heard a loud sound followed by a series of cursing from the end of the course. The door opened to reveal a sweaty, angry Jak. He walked over to them and in his hands, he held a broke gun.

"I need this fixed." He said oddly calm.

"that is the third time you broken it! I'm still trying to fix the last one you broke." Tess sounded distressed.

"then give me a new one." He hissed.

Tess flinched, Daxter narrowed his eyes.

"hey Jak, cool it man. No need to be putting pressure on my girlfriend." Daxter stood in front of Tess.

Jak sigh and stood up. "sorry, I'm just worried I guess."

"about Keira?" Daxter asked.

"no, about Ashelin, I was pretty worried when Keira hit her." Jak slumped his shoulders.

"why? You care about her?" Daxter arched an eyebrow at him.

"as a friend yes, look, she tried to help me get things patched up with Keira. I owe her for trying to help me and I think I'm responsible for dragging her into this." Jak explained.

"ooh, so this has nothing to do with the little scandalous act you both pulled off?" Daxter grinned.

"no, that was only temporary and it was a mutual thing." Jak hissed.

"okay, don't need to go getting pissed. I was just asking. So what are you going to do? Not much you can do." Daxter added.

"well, since it's my fault she had to get the surgery, I thought maybe I can look after her." Jak said.

"isn't that Torn's job?" Daxter reminded him.

"yes but he's also the commander of the Freedom League so he has his hands full enough." Jak stated.

"alright, if you say so buddy but next time you have issues- come talk to me and leave Tess out of this." Daxter smiled.

Jak rolled his eyes and nodded. "fine. One more round then you can go."

"here you go, I modified it a bit." Tess handed Jak his previously destroyed gun.

"Thanks Tess." Jak smiled at her and disappeared begin the door to the dun course.

* * *

**well this was a fun chapter to write. had to do some research but i got it right i think.**

**looks like Jak will be in for some fun times next chapter!**

**enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peaceful

It was late in the day, Ashelin was in her room. She had woken up mere moments ago, the whole day seeming like a daze but she held most memories of what had happened. She gently touched her cheek, wincing a bit at the pain. The doctor had told her it will hurt for a bit, she'd thought it would have gone away as she slept- apparently she underestimated Keira's swinging arm. She sighed, has felt bad for driving Keira to do that. She meant no harm but she forgives her, it was her fault for the affair and she deserved it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jak came in. he sat down next to her bed.

"Hey Ashelin, how's your face?" he asked plainly.

"it's fine, a little sore but that's what I get for getting a wench to the face." Ashelin rolled her eyes.

"right." Jak stayed silent for a while. "I'm sorry Keira did that to you."

"It's alright; I deserved it for what I did." Ashelin shrugged.

"it wasn't your fault." Jak said.

"You know very well it was if it were for my stupidity, I won't be laying here right now." Ashelin scoffed.

"we're both at fault. This is just a consequence for our actions." Jak insisted.

Ashelin rolled her eyes, smiling. "you're so damned noble."

"and you are so stubborn." Jak smiled back.

They shared a short laugh between them. they were both silly around each other enough to light-heartedly play off Ashelin's injury. When the laughter died down, they sat in silence; nothing but the clock ticking away.

"so, how is the rebuilding of the city going?" Ashelin spoke up.

"Fine, though getting the rural area back to its former glory is tough." Jak bit her lip.

"ah, I see." Ashelin sighed.

They had lost their rural area to the metal heads during the war. Many of Haven's citizens had to get by on little food they could scrap by. It was a great loss on their part since most of the soldiers were starving badly on their part, though now it seems cleaning out the area is more troublesome then she thought.

"I guess its imported food again." Ashelin groaned.

"yeah, but it's a good thing Kras is so nice about letting us have some of their food until we can get back on our feet." Jak reassured her.

"That's not what I want for my people. Want us to be independent and self-efficient, I can't do that when we have to beg to our neighboring cities to give us handouts. Jak, it's embarrassing!" Ashelin cried out.

Jak frowned. Ashelin was both stubborn and prideful, nothing meant more to her then the pride she wishes her city had. He shook his head, scooting closer to her; he leaned in and put his hand on her's.

"hey, it's alright. We're just going through hard times, so it's not shameful to beg once in a while and besides, rags to riches; remember." Jak smiled.

Ashelin shook her head. "rags to riches then."

"good, now, onto important business." Jak leaned back.

Ashelin arched her brow. "and what business is it?"

"well, since Torn is busy with trying to rebuild the city and keep the people under control- I have taken the liberty of proclaiming myself as your guardian." Jak said proudly.

Ashelin stared at him blankly. She blinked a couple of times as she let his words sink in; she ran it over and over again in her head, trying to see if he was just joking.

"Jak, you can't be serious." Ashelin said plainly.

"it's true, and it's the least I can do since Keira whacked you." Jak shrugged.

"you don't have to do this, I perfectly capable of just looking after myself." Ashelin narrowed eyes.

"I know you are but you need someone to make sure you take it easy for a couple of months or so." Jak stated. "and you are pretty reckless, wouldn't want you to get another surgery right?"

Ashelin grumbled. "fine, by my right as Governess of Haven city, I hereby grant you the title as my guardian and supervisor." She said flatly.

Jak smiled. "it is an honor Governess." He gave her a little bow.

* * *

Ashelin and Jak spent the whole visiting hour talking, laughing and making plans. Jak was told to leave the hospital many times before he finally agreed. After he left, he went straight to Keira's Garage. He might have shot the engine going at top speed but he just want to see her so bad. He hopped of his zoomer and walked in.

He saw Keira working on another zoomer but he noticed how shaky she was. He suppose it's just fear of what happened today, he quietly walked in.

he stepped behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. "boo."

Keira shrieked and jumped as Jak tighten his grip. Jak laughed at her, she was always a scaredy cat.

"Relax, it's me." Jak tried to calm her.

"I know it's you, oh my precursors can you stop scaring me like that." Keira said as crossed her arms.

"sorry, but I couldn't resist." Jak shrugged as he loosed his grip.

Keira rolled her eyes as she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jak leaned in for a kiss but Keira stopped him.

"Jak, you still have a lot of explaining to do." Keira said firmly.

Jak sighed. "Keira, it's over between me and Ashelin, it was just a stupid fling, and it meant nothing."

Keira didn't look convinced. "really?" she said dryly.

"Really, look I'm serious; nothing is going on between us anymore. We ended it a long time ago I swear." Jak pleaded.

Keira stared at him with an irritated look. Jak just stared back, he didn't know what else to do, he was telling the truth, and there was nothing but good intentions between them now. the silence was dragging on before Keira finally leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"fine, no more tricks though or else that wrench is going to shatter another face." Keira winked.

Jak just rolled his eyes; no matter how scary or threatening Keira tried to act- she was always adorably cute. He sighed.

"Come on Keira; let me take you somewhere else then here." Jak tilted his head towards the door.

"now? but Jak I'm working on some-"

"shh, no talking, let's just go." He smiled.

Jak let go of her and grabbed her arm, tugging her towards the door. Keira rolled her eyes but went along with him anyways.

* * *

Jak and Keira left the garage and drove to the Naughty Ottsel for a drink. Jak parked the zoomer in front, he helped Keira get off and they went inside. Shortly after the port had been reconstructed, Daxter reopened the bar back up with Tess. It took some work to get it restored but things have been going smoothly with the extra pair of hands they hired.

They wondered in and sat at the bar, Tess was standing on it washing a cup. When she looked up she smiled widely.

"Jak! Keira! It's so good to see you two together!" she ran over and hugged them.

"Not together together Tess, Jak here still has a lot of explaining to do." Keira smirked at him. Causing Jak to roll his eyes.

"Oh I see, well at least you're calmed down enough to be seen with each other again." Tess giggled. "So, what will it be?"

"Does Daxter have anything new on the menu?" Jak asked.

"Hmm" Tess thought. "Well, the drink of the month is 'Sunrise paradise' a strong but fruity drink."

"We'll take them." Jak said as he reached in his pocket for some money.

"Oh no no, it's on the house Jak." Tess said before she jumped behind the bar.

Jak and Keira looked at each other, Tess returned with a few bottles of liquor and a spice.

"But why? You guys need money if you want to keep this place flowing." Keira asked.

"Well yes but you guys are special; you're our friends so it only makes sense." Tess stated as she started to mix their drinks.

"That's sweet Tess." Jak smiled.

"My pleasure." Tess pushed their drinks towards them.

Jak and Keira pick up their drinks; they turn to each other and tap their glasses together as a small toast. They down the drinks in one go. Keira shakes her head a bit.

"Whoa, that is strong but also very citrusy." Keira commented.

"Thanks, it's my own personal recipe. Daxter said I should start mixing more often." Tess said as she started to make them another round.

"Well you should, with drinks like that, this place will be booming." Keira said as she took her second round down the hatch.

Jak rolled his eyes. "Careful Keira, I wouldn't want your father giving me a whack to the head if you saw you like this."

"Oh stop worrying, I'm fine and besides, you aren't at the level where you can start bossing me around." Keira stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aw, that's so cute." Tess giggled. "You guys are going to be such a cute and happy married couple."

"Whoa there Tess, we haven't been going out for long." Jak said sheepishly.

"But you have known each other for like, forever right? So no matter if you're dating or not, you both will get married sooner than you think." Tess said as she put the bottles away.

"Well, marriage does sound great, but I'm pretty sure my dad won't like it." Keira shrugged.

"He's a dad; he's supposed to not like it." Tess giggled.

* * *

**a longish chapter  
**

**oh well, Jak and Keira are kind of together and Jak is now Ashelin's offical guardian!**

**oh boy, what could possibly go wrong?**


End file.
